sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Tập 15 Chương 11
'Chương 11: Các tác phẩm điêu khắc trên sông Lamentation' Weed giơ con dao điêu khắc của mình lên một lần nữa. Đây là lúc bắt đầu nhiệm vụ thay đổi các tác phẩm điêu khắc trên lưu vực sông Lamentationtừ tiêu cực sang tích cực. Những âm thanh than khóc của các linh hồn trên sông bây giờ đã quá quen thuộc với đôi tai của cậu. Âm thanh vang dội từ bốn phía tạo thành những tiếng vang, khiến cho con người ta cảm thấy tay chân bủn rủn, kiệt sức và sởn cả da gà. "Người ta sẽ có biểu hiện gì khi nhìn vào một đứa trẻ Orc nhỉ??" Nỗ lực điêu khắc đầu tiên của cậu đã thất bại, và đây là lần thứ hai. Khi còn là Orc Karichwi ở dãy núi Yuroki, cậu đã nhìn thấy khá nhiều Orc. Tuy nhiên, cậu không quan tâm đến những đứa trẻ Orc yếu ớt. Thậm chí dù nhiều lần cậu nhìn thấy chúng bước đi chập chững xung quanh ngôi làng, miễn là chúng không phải đối tượng tìm kiếm hay săn đuổi của các nhiệm vụ, cậu sẽ quên béng chúng đi ngay lập tức sau mỗi lần đi ngang qua. Giai đoạn thời thơ ấu của Orc rất ngắn ngủi, và chúng lớn lên với tốc độ vô cùng khủng khiếp. "Một Orc nữ sẽ có suy nghĩ gì khi nhìn vào bé Orc nhỉ?" Đó là những suy nghĩ mà cậu chỉ có thể hiểu được khi tự đặt mình vào vị trí của người mẹ. Weed đã có một ý tưởng khác. Những Orc nữ tham lam. Họ tìm thấy thịt. Họ sẽ chảy nước dãi. Nhưng nếu bây giờ họ đã no bụng rồi thì sao? "Họ sẽ có một vẻ mặt hoàn toàn bình yên!" Weed điêu khắc cái đầu của Orc nữ. Một nụ cười hài lòng rất nhức mắt nở rộ trên môi cô, và đôi mắt cô cũng đang cười, cong cong thành hai vầng trăng lưỡi liềm. Vẻ mặt của cô không thực sự tươi sáng, nhưng cô vẫn còn khá đẹp khi cân nhắc rằng cô là một nữ Orc. Ít nhất bức tượng đã không còn đem lại cảm giác về sự đau khổ giống như hình ảnh người mẹ mất đầu vẫn ôm chặt đứa trẻ nữa. Mới chỉ một bức mà thôi. Weed đã đặt được bước chân đầu tiên, nhưng con đường cậu phải đi vẫn còn vô vàn gian khổ. Chỉ mới làm ra một tác phẩm điêu khắc tích cực thì không thể làm giảm tiếng than khóc cay đắng của những linh hồn dưới lòng sông Lamentation được. Nhìn vào cả ngàn tác phẩm điêu khắc tiêu cực trên toàn lưu vực sông Lamentation, Weed cảm thấy rõ được nhiệm vụ này khó khăn đến nhường nào. Tác phẩm điêu khắc tiếp theo cậu chọn là bức tượng đám Troll đang chiến đấu một cách tuyệt vọng và đâm xuyên những đối thủ của mình bằng ngọn giáo. Weed đã đưa ra một quyết định rõ ràng. "Có lẽ trông bức tượng sẽ khá hơn nếu mình tống khứ mấy ngọn giáo này đi!" Cậu phá hủy những ngọn giáo và cho lũ Troll giữ bát gạo để thay thế. Bây giờ đám Troll trong bức tượng đang đem thực phẩm tặng nhau và coi đó như những món quà. Bạn đã thay đổi "Cuộc tàn sát Trolls", một tác phẩm điêu khắc của Giáo Hội Matallost. Bạn đã thanh tẩy 2 tác phẩm điêu khắc trên sông Lamentation. Mức độ ô nhiễm của sông Lamentation: 100% Độ thành thạo kỹ năng Sculpting đã được cải thiện. Sự gia tăng trong độ thành thạo các kỹ năng Sculpting và Handicraft gần như không đáng kể. "Có lẽ việc thay đổi các tác phẩm điêu khắc của người khác một chút sẽ không giúp cho độ thông thạo các kỹ năng gia tăng nhiều được." Cuối cùng thì Weed cũng đã cảm thấy kiệt sức. Mặc dù vậy, cậu đã thay đổi được 10 tác phẩm điêu khắc trong một ngày. Tuy nhiên, không có thay đổi trong mức độ trong sạch của sông Lamentation. "Mình cần phải khôi phục lại level trước đã." Weed lao đầu vào những cuộc đi săn liều mạng để phục hồi level cậu đã mất khi ban sự sống cho các tác phẩm điêu khắc! Cậu sửa chữa 13 tác phẩm điêu khắc mỗi ngày, và dẫn Yellowy và Five Phoenix Brothers đi chiến đấu. Nếu họ đi quá xa sông Lamentation thì sẽ dễ dàng gặp phải những con quái vật có level bá đạo hơn. Lũ Boar of Hell (Lợn địa ngục). Cậu ước tính những con Heo đen hoang dã này có level thấp hơn 400 một chút. Tất nhiên, cậu xác định được điều này thông qua Death Knight. "Chúng có thể chiến đấu ngang tay với Death Knight – chúng là những con mồi khá béo bở đây." Cậu thậm chí còn chẳng thèm liếc qua những con Caltrop nữa, vì những con quái vật mạnh hơn sẽ mang lại nhiều exp và item cũng ngon lành hơn. "Mình nên để đám Caltrop cho Five Phoenix Brothers. Phoenixes." "Vâng thưa chủ nhân." "Làm cỏ hết đám Caltrop đó đi. Nhớ cẩn thận đừng làm tan chảy các item nhá." "Vâng, chủ nhân. Chúng tôi biết rồi." Lũ Phoenix rất hữu ích và tiện lợi khi yêu cầu chúng làm những việc khác nhau. Tương tự như việc thiết lập kỷ luật quân sự để đào tạo những tân binh mới nhập ngũ trong quân đội! Việc thực hiện tốt quá trình đào tạo sẽ ảnh hưởng vô cùng lớn đến cuộc sống quân đội của họ. Đối với các tác phẩm điêu khắc, việc thiết lập hệ thống phân cấp ngay lập tức sau khi ban sự sống cho chúng là điều rất tốt, nhưng không cần thiết phải cho chúng trải qua cuộc rèn luyện tinh thần một cách riêng biệt. Những con Phoenix đã nhận ra một điều gì đó khi nhìn vào Yellowy. ‘Ah, chúng ta đang mắc kẹt với một chủ nhân bẩn thỉu đê tiện. ' 'Đúng là cái vận may tồi tệ.' Những con Phoenix thông minh xuất sắc, ngoan ngoãn vâng phục. Chúng là những con Phoenix bất tử và ngoan cường vô song! Chúng lao đi với đôi cánh dang rộng và khéo léo tránh thoát những đòn tấn công của lũ Caltrop. Và chúng phản công bằng cách phun ra những ngọn lửa! Những đòn tấn công khá yếu, nhưng ngọn lửa lan ra trên diện tích rộng. Sức nóng không đủ để làm tan chảy các ngọn núi đá, nhưng vẫn khá nóng. Chúng thậm chí còn không chết cho dù ở trong phạm vi tấn công hiệu quả, và chúng nhanh chóng đuổi theo những con quái vật trên đất, không cho những con quái tội nghiệp bất kì cơ hội tẩu thoát nào. Ngoài việc Weed phải cảnh cáo chúng không được “lỡ tay” phá hỏng các item rớt ra từ bọn Caltrop thì không có bất kì vấn đề nào với việc săn bắn. Trong khi Phoenix săn bắt các Caltrop, Weed đi với Yellowy đến đối phó với lũ Black Wild Boar. Những con heo hoang dã chạy băng qua các núi đá gồ ghề. Moooooooo! Weed săn đuổi chúng trong khi cưỡi trên lưng Yellowy. Cùng với Yellowy, cậu xử lí đámBlack Wild Boar từng con một. Độ thành thục kĩ năng Moonlight Sculpting Blade và Sword Mastery của Weed gia tăng nhanh chóng. "Phương pháp chiến đấu này không tệ chút nào." Weed rất hài lòng vì tốc độ săn bắn khá tốt. Nhờ có Yellowy, mức độ tiêu thụ Stamina giảm đáng kể và sức tấn công đã tăng gấp đôi. Kỹ năng Sword Mastery không tăng lên chỉ bởi việc đong đưa một thanh kiếm. Độ thành thạo kỹ năng tăng khi cậu liên tiếp săn giết những con quái vật mạnh hơn mình. Kỹ năng Sword Mastery của Weed hiện đang ở trình độ trung cấp level 8! Dĩ nhiên mức độ này không thể so sánh với các Geomchi, nhưng như thế đã là cao hơn nhiều so với người bình thường. Cậu cũng đã sửa đổi tổng cộng 262 tác phẩm điêu khắc ở các lưu vực sông Lamentation. Bạn đã thay đổi "Snakehead Fish Going Belly-up and Dying", một tác phẩm điêu khắc của Giáo Hội Matallost. Bạn đã thanh tẩy 262 tác phẩm điêu khắc trên sông Lamentation. Mức độ ô nhiễm của sông Lamentation: 98% Một mức độ thanh lọc gần như vô vọng! Cậu đã dần dần giảm mức độ ô nhiễm xuống, nhưng để đưa con sông về mức độ bình thường thì vẫn còn rất rất xa. "Có lẽ đây không phải là phương pháp để kết thúc chuyện này." Weed suy nghĩ sâu sắc. Cậu đã tăng được 2 level trong một tuần săn bắn tính theo thời gian thực, điều này chứng minh rằng đây không phải là một vùng đất đi săn quá tệ. Vì những con quái vật mạnh hơn Weed nằm nhan nhản xung quanh, cậu không cần phải mất công đi tìm kiếm chúng. Đây cũng là vùng đất săn bắn hoàn hảo dành cho Yellowy và Phoenix! Thậm chí xem xét thời gian cậu dành cho việc sửa chữa các tác phẩm điêu khắc, chúng đã phát triển rất nhanh chóng. Level của cậu giảm thường xuyên vì việc ban sự sống cho các tác phẩm điêu khắc. Nhưng vì độ thành thạo các kĩ năng liên quan đến chiến đấu của cậu vẫn như cũ nên các kĩ năng dần trở nên bá đạo hơn. "Vấn đề là phải thanh lọc song Lamentation. Việc này sẽ mất khá nhiều thời gian ..." Óc phán đoán của cậu luôn trở nên vô cùng xuất sắc mỗi khi gặp những vấn đề khó khăn! Lẽ ra cậu đã có thể lấy lại những level đã mất trước đó, nhưng điều này đã bị trì hoãn vì cậu đang sửa tượng. Nhưng miễn là số liệu thống kê và kỹ năng chắc chắn tăng lên, cậu có thể lặp lại những công việc này hàng trăm ngày. Dù sao, cậu cũng đã có kinh nghiệm mang nhiều viên gạch và đi lên tầng 20 trong khi những người khác vẫn còn cắp sách đi học cấp 3. "Không có mức tiền lương cố định cho một công trình xây dựng!" Khi cậu trở về nhà vào buổi tối, cậu đã nhận được tiền cứng đúng theo mức tiền lương hằng ngày của mình. "Sửa tượng không bao giờ là sai lầm!" Mặt khác, khâu mắt và râu được tính toán bằng đơn vị. Một công việc cố định mang lại mức thu nhập rõ ràng hơn. Sửa tượng là một công việc nhàm chán và khó khăn, nhưng phần thưởng khá phong phú. Weed đã được đào tạo cho hàng chục loại sửa tượng, nhưng nhiệm vụ lần này thực sự là vô vọng. "Có ít nhất mười nghìn tác phẩm điêu khắc. Sửa từng cái một như thế này không phải là câu trả lời. Đó là một nhiệm vụ vô vọng mà mình không biết được khi nào nó mới kết thúc." Weed cẩn thận quan sát các tác phẩm điêu khắc mà cậu đã phải thay đổi trước đó. Cậu phát hiện ra mức độ thay đổi bao nhiêu và cậu đã sửa đổi những gì! Cậu tỉ mỉ kiểm tra và ghi kích thước, trọng lượng, và mức độ cân bằng phù hợp với cơ thể. Sau đó, cậu đã cải thiện các tác phẩm điêu khắc cần thiết bất cứ khi nào cậu có thời gian nghỉ sau những cuộc săn bắn. Cậu dùng cách chia các bộ phận của tác phẩm điêu khắc ra để sửa chữa riêng biệt và rồi ghép chúng lại với nhau! Vì phương pháp đã được cải thiện, bây giờ cậu có thể sửa đổi 17 tác phẩm điêu khắc một ngày. Cậu có thể sửa chữa thêm 4 tác phẩm điêu khắc, và thời gian cậu có thể dùng để tập trung vào việc săn bắn cũng tăng lên. Tuy nhiên, mức độ thanh lọc vẫn cứ chỉ thay đổi từ từ. "Cách này cũng không được." Trong khi đi khảo sát các khu vực xung quanh sông Lamentation, Weed tìm thấy một đầm lầy. Có một vài cây và đất sét. "Chính nó rồi!" Việc sử dụng đất sét đã rút ngắn đáng kể thời gian để sửa đổi tác phẩm điêu khắc. Giờ cậu có thể thay đổi khoảng 45 tác phẩm điêu khắc một ngày. Trong cái rủi vẫn có cái may. Weed tăng hiệu quả công việc của mình như là khi nhập tâm vào sửa tượng! Công việc thanh lọc lưu vực sông Lamentation với các tác phẩm điêu khắc, một thành tựu lớn của Sculpting, đã tiến triển 11%. Weed đã đấu tranh một mình để đạt được thành tựu lớn. Trong khi làm như vậy, một ý tưởng chợt lóe lên trong tâm trí cậu. 'Thay đổi tất cả các tác phẩm điêu khắc thực sự sẽ là một thành tựu to lớn.’ Phần thưởng dành cho Sculptor làm việc này sẽ thực sự rất lớn, bởi vì Fame và những điểm cống hiến cho các Giáo hội đều rất khó có thể đạt được. Điểm cống hiến cho Giáo Hội hay Quốc gia đều có thể được sử dụng, đây là điều mà người chơi khao khát. Điểm cống hiến có thể dùng để đổi được một vũ khí hoặc một item, không chỉ thế nó còn có thể giúp người chơi tổ chức một đội quân hoặc gọi các Saintly Knight đến tham gia chiến đấu. 'Mình có thật sự cần phải bám sát vào tác phẩm điêu khắc mới có thể sửa đổi nó không nhỉ?’ Ở cấp độ kỹ năng của mình, Weed có thể nói các tác phẩm điêu khắc trên lưu vực sông Lamentation không được tốt lắm. Cậu ước tính chúng được hoàn thành với kỹ năng điêu khắc Trung cấp hoặc thấp hơn, và các chi tiết có vẻ tốt hơn thì lại không được hoàn thành. Cậu thỉnh thoảng nhìn thấy một vài tác phẩm cấp 1, nhưng những tác phẩm điêu khắc này nói chung cũng chỉ ở mức bình thường. "Sẽ thế nào nếu mình thực hiện những tác phẩm điêu khắc ở đây để thay thế?" Ngay khi ý nghĩ này nảy ra trong tâm trí, Weed bắt đầu chuyển sang hành động. Bữa ăn của một gia đình Orc lớn! Hơn 20 Orc làm bằng đất sét đang ăn thức ăn. Đó là khoảnh khắc mà Orc không có biểu cảm nào ngoài hạnh phúc. Bạn đã thực hiện một tác phẩm điêu khắc trên sông Lamentation. Bữa ăn tối của các Orc. Bạn đã thực hiện 1 tác phẩm điêu khắc trên sông Lamentation. Mức độ ô nhiễm của sông Lamentation: 82% Cậu cũng có thể hạ thấp mức độ ô nhiễm bằng cách tạo ra một tác phẩm điêu khắc. Tác phẩm điêu khắc này có khả năng áp đảo ảnh hưởng tiêu cực của những tác phẩm điêu khắc khác! "Đây chính là giải pháp!" Weed di chuyển con dao điêu khắc của mình một cách nhanh chóng. Cải thiện một tác phẩm điêu khắc sẽ khá là khó khăn vì cậu cần phải làm theo mẫu có sẵn. Cậu thà làm một tác phẩm áp đảo các tác phẩm điêu khắc khác xung quanh nó còn hơn. "Mình phải làm một tác phẩm điêu khắc thể hiện niềm hy vọng." Cậu đã làm những tác phẩm điêu khắc tràn ngập niềm hy vọng thay thế các tác phẩm điêu khắc tiêu cực nằm rải rác trên lưu vực sông Lamentation. Những chủng tộc đã tham gia vào các cuộc tàn sát đẫm máu bây giờ đang tươi cười rất chân thành. Tiền bạc, vũ khí, và thực phẩm làm bằng đất sét được xếp chồng lên tràn đầy trong một nhà kho. Ooooooooooooooooo! Sự ra đời của một tác phẩm điêu khắc cấp 1! Mức độ ô nhiễm giảm 3%. Tiếng kêu la ai oán của những bóng ma dưới lòng song Lamentation đã dần giảm bớt. Âm thanh đã không còn quá lớn, và nỗi đau buồn đã giảm đi. Tuy nhiên, Weed vẫn có thể nghe thấy âm thanh la hét ở những nơi cách xa nơi cậu đã tạo ra các tác phẩm điêu khắc. "Lần này, mình sẽ thực hiện một tác phẩm điêu khắc để an ủi con người." Trên bờ sông của Lamentation đã có một số lượng lớn bất thường của tác phẩm điêu khắc về con người bị đàn áp bởi quý tộc hoặc quân đội. Một người cha bị treo cổ trên giàn giáo, và một người mẹ bị đánh đập tàn nhẫn! Có cả những tác phẩm điêu khắc mà ngay cả trẻ em cũng bị trói chặt hai tay và bị người lính kéo ra chiến trường. Weed thay đổi sự xuất hiện của họ một chút và điêu khắc theo một cách mới mẻ. Tầng lớp quý tộc, hoàng tộc, và lính gác bị treo cổ trên giàn giáo và bị lũ trẻ quất bằng roi da. Đó không phải là một tác phẩm điêu khắc thanh nhã hay hòa bình, và nó có rất ít giá trị nghệ thuật. Tuy nhiên, tác phẩm điêu khắc như vậy có thể mang lại hạnh phúc tuyệt vời cho những người đã bị đối xử bất công trong cuộc sống của họ. Đó là một tác phẩm điêu khắc mang tư tưởng hài hước và châm biếm! Những đứa trẻ đang mỉm cười rạng rỡ trong khi quý tộc và những người lính mang vẻ đau đớn. Nó là một tác phẩm điêu khắc cấp 1, giảm 4% mức độ ô nhiễm. Bạn đã thực hiện một tác phẩm điêu khắc trên sông Lamentation. The Great King. Bạn đã thực hiện 43 tác phẩm điêu khắc trên sông Lamentation. Mức độ ô nhiễm của sông Lamentation: 0% 2 kiệt tác cấp 2. 17 kiệt tác cấp 1. Thêm vào đó là những tác phẩm điêu khắc đa dạng nhiều thể loại! Weed hơi thay đổi để dễ dàng sửa chữa tác phẩm điêu khắc và thực hiện phần còn lại theo một kiểu dáng mới. "The Great King" là tác phẩm điêu khắc một vị vua dẫn đầu loài người. Tác phẩm điêu khắc vị vua được trang trí bởi những món đồ trang sức đắt tiền và bụng của ông ta cũng tròn vo, đó là một kiệt tác cấp 2. Chỉ trong vòng hai tuần, cậu đã có thể làm sạch sông Lamentation. Aaaaahhhh ... Những âm thanh rên rỉ từ sông Lamentation đã phai nhạt dần. Tiếng kêu la ai oán đau thương đã biến mất, chỉ còn lại tiếng nước chảy bình thản. Dòng sông vẫn còn bẩn thỉu có một không hai, nhưng những linh hồn đã biểu hiện thoải mái hơn. Ding! Nhiệm vụ chiến đấu chống lại giáo hội Embinyu đã được hoàn thành. Âm mưu bí mật của Giáo Hội Embinyu muốn kêu gọi những hồn ma và lấp đầy lục địa với lũ Demonic Spirit đã bị chặn lại bởi một Sculptor chân chính. Việc này sẽ tạo ra một sự gián đoạn đáng kể trong kế hoạch của Giáo hội Embinyu, nhưng họ sẽ xoay sở tiến hành một âm mưu khác. Ngoài ra, bóng tối che lấp Giáo Hội Matallost vẫn chưa bị đánh tan. Fame đã tăng 720. Bạn đã hoàn thành một thành tựu điêu khắc. Vì đã phá bỏ âm mưu của Giáo hội Embinyu, mức độ thân thiết với tất cả các Giáo Hội ở lục địa Versailles đã tăng lên 20 điểm. Đóng góp cho tất cả các nhà thờ trên lục địa Versailles đã tăng 300. Với thành tựu điêu khắc này, bạn đã đạt được danh hiệu, "Nhà điêu khắc thay đổi cả thế giới." Vua và quý tộc sẽ xem bạn như là một nhân vật nổi tiếng và thận trọng đối đãi với bạn. Lv đã tăng lên. Lv đã tăng lên. Lv đã tăng lên. Cậu hoàn toàn lấy lại được những lv cậu đã sử dụng để ban sự sống cho các tác phẩm điêu khắc và thậm chí còn tăng lên nhiều hơn 2 lv. Level hiện tại của cậu chính xác là 360! "Nó phải được thực hiện ngay bây giờ." Weed lấy ra biểu tượng của giáo hội Matallost, Statue of Death. Bức tượng đang cầm một cái lưỡi liềm, và mắt nó đã mở ra. Sau đó, nó nói. Nhiệm vụ vẫn chưa kết thúc. Kế hoạch của Giáo Hội Embinyu đã bị gián đoạn, nhưng họ sẽ thai nghén một kế hoạch mới, một nghi lễ đầy quyền lực hơn... Hãy đảm bảo nghi lễ của họ không tiến hành. Can thiệp vào nghi lễ của Giáo hội Embinyu. Giáo Hội Embinyu sẽ không ngừng can thiệp vào sông Lamentation. Dừng nghi lễ hoàn toàn bằng cách lấy đi những vật dụng cần thiết trên bàn thờ phục vụ cho nghi lễ. Những Guardian Knight của giáo hội Matallost chuyên hướng dẫn người chết sẽ hỗ trợ bạn. Chuỗi nhiệm vụ giải cứu các tù nhân của Giáo Hội Matallost, xóa bỏ phái thứ 11 của Giáo hội Embinyu và kế hoạch ấp ủ lâu dài của Giáo Hội Matallost. Độ khó: A Phần thưởng: Khu di tích của Giáo Hội Matallost Quest hạn chế: Tất cả các chuỗi nhiệm vụ sẽ kết thúc nếu bạn bị đánh bại bởi Giáo Hội Embinyu. Điều này có nghĩa là nếu cậu thất bại trong nhiệm vụ: Cứu các tù nhân, xóa bỏ phái thứ 11 của Giáo hội Embinyu, thì phần còn lại cũng sẽ kết thúc. Đôi mắt của Weed đã bắt đầu lấp lánh trong khoảnh khắc nghe đến "phần thưởng" được đề cập. "Là một Adventurer chân chính trong cuộc hành trình ở lục địa Versailles, tôi không thể nhắm mắt làm ngơ trước những việc xấu xa của Giáo Hội Embinyu. Vì lợi ích của Giáo Hội Matallost, tôi sẽ đảm bảo nghi lễ của chúng bị chấm dứt theo cách tốt nhất." Bạn đã chấp nhận quest. Khói đen phun ra từ Statue of Death, và nước sông Lamentation bắt đầu tràn ra. Nước dâng tới bờ như những cơn sóng và sau một thời gian, các Knight bước ra khỏi dòng sông. Những linh hồn! 100 Guardian Knight lờ mờ hiện hữu chính là quân tiếp viện của Weed. Category:Legendary Moonlight Sculptor